Cirque Du Degrassi
by Vanilla Cupcake Productions
Summary: Korie and Caley are twins who grew up in the circus.  After an accident  their father packed them up and shipped them to Degrassi, their new school.  With crushes, jerks, and many other things, the girls have to learn to adapt to new life.  EliXOC AdamXO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cirque Du Degrassi

A/N We do NOT own anything by Degrassi. If we did, they wouldn't have uniforms. ...And J.T. would still be alive and well. ...And Manny would still be in the show. ...And Spinner and Jane would get back together.

"Dad burned my cereal today..."

"Mine too..."

"I wish mom was here."

"Can we not talk about it? Please?"

"Come on Caley, we all know it wasn't your fault!"

"I was in charge of the elephants though..." Korie stopped roller-skating and jammed her foot in front of her sister's rainbow skate-board, sending her sister to a halt. "What the heck did you do that for?" Korie grabbed her sister by the shoulders saying, "I know you're upset-so am I-but it was **not **your fault!" Caley opened her mouth to reply to her sister's statement, but Korie was too quick, "Can we not argue today? We should be on time for our first day at," She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, "Degrassi High School." Caley nodded and started skating away, followed by her sister. Caley and Korie. They were always together. They were born into the circus business and loved it there. Caley-as was mentioned before-is in charge of all the well-treated animals at The Cirque. Korie on the other hand, was an acrobat. It was all going great until their mother was in an accident during a practice show. It was an elephant accident. Caley has blamed herself ever since. Due to the accident, their father, Mr. Afia, moved the girls out of the circus and into an actual school, hoping to avoid another accident.

The girls arrived at Degrassi while some students were getting out of their cars. Korie knelt down, pulling up her rainbow knee-socks and changing into normal shoes, while Caley observed the people. They all had one thing in common: they were all wearing these-dare we say it- grey, red, and blue uniforms. Feverishly tapping her sister's shoulder, she gasped at her realization. "Oh my gosh Caley! What is it?" Her sister leaned closely to whisper the news to Korie, "They have uniforms!" Korie whipped her head around to observe her surroundings. Sadly, she realized that all students were indeed wearing uniforms. Caley and Korie looked at each other, opened their mouths, and screamed, running all the way to Principal Simpson's office.

"Principal-"Caley glanced at the name plate on his desk, "Simpson? How can there be uniforms here?" Korie looked up from her position on a chair in front of his desk saying, "I'm allergic to the color grey...and uniforms in general." Principal Simpson stared at Korie. Stepping in, Caley excused her sister, "You see, we grew up in the circus. We grew up with colorful costumes, not grey uniforms." Principal Simpson took a sit behind his desk and sighed, "I'm sorry girls, but ever since someone brought a knife to Degrassi and threatened one of our student, we can't take the risk." Korie gripped the handles of her chair. "But," Principal Simpson started, "You can accessorize, as long as it's appropriate." Caley and Korie both sighed, "I guess we can work with that," They said in unison. Simpson looked between the to girls: Korie, wearing rainbow knee socks, a blue tank top with a black music note on it, and jean shorts, and Caley, wearing earrings made out of paperclips, I heart the Cirque shirt and jeans. "Well girls. Here are your locker combinations and classes. Don't worry, your father kept you two together." The girls got up to leave when Simpson concluded, "Welcome to Degrassi." Korie and Caley rolled their eyes.

"I hate lockers," Korie stated, still struggling with hers for the umpteenth time. Frustrated she stamped her foot and growled. "Well," Caley started, "It's not like mine likes me either." They didn't need lockers in the circus, why do they need them know? "You girls need some help?" Korie and Caley whipped around to see two boys. One with brown hair covered by a navy blue hat, the other with black hair and green eyes. Naturally being ones to question Korie confronted them, "And... who are you?" The brown haired boy stepped forward, "I'm Adam," He addressed himself, clearly looking at Caley. Korie crossed her arms, "And you?" The dark haired boy simply answered, "Eli. And... who are you?" Eli asked mockingly. Caley turned away from her conversation with Adam and said, "My name's Caley." Korie gave up her act saying quickly, " I'm Korie. We're twins and new. We moved here from the circus, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows because they keep whispering about us. I hate uniforms, I miss my old home, and I can't get my flippin' locker open!" She sighed and slumped against the lockers pink streaked blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. Caley slumped with her sister , brown hair falling in her face, looking up at the boys saying, "Help?"

"Sure I'll help," Eli said simultaneously. "Anything for a damsel in distress." "FIY, we are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves!" Korie retorted.

"Way to be sexist!" Caley said at the same time.

"Lay off! I was just kidding!" Eli stammered, defensively.

"I thought it was FYI..." Adam said, trailing off at the end.

"No! FIY! It mean For Information Your!" Korie insisted.

"Okay, okay... why don't I help Caley, Eli you help Korie." Adam said, suddenly authoritative. Caley smiled, "I'm okay with that. I get the cuter one!" Caley said jokingly. "Nuh uh! **I** got the cuter one!" Korie replied, trying not to laugh. Meanwhile, the boys just continued trying to help these new additions in Degrassi.

"So, how was your alone time with Eli?" Caley teased Korie as they trotted off to class. Korie smirked, "I could ask the same thing of you!" Korie responded. Caley laughed, "Mine went great! I decorated my locker with all these awesome drawings and photos, etcetera. Adam really liked it too." Caley said. Korie stopped in her tracks,"Oooh! Caley has a_ crush_!"

"Do not..." Caley replied, weakly.

"Do too!"

"Maybe just a little... but you _so _like Eli!"

"Not true!"

"Uh huh..."

"No really!"

"Oh-kay" Caley said, with a sing-song voice

Just then, Eli, Adam, and two other girls joined Caley and Korie as they skipped to lunch. "Hi! Who are you?" Korie asked the two girls. The one with the curly brown hair said, "I'm Fiona."

"I'm Clare," the shorter one with wavy ear-length hair said, "I'm Eli's girlfriend"

"Actually, as of yesterday, we're not talking right now." Eli explained.

"Oh?" Caley said, questioningly.

"She's a manipulating bitch" Eli mumbled. Clare-hearing this-stomped off

"And Fiona's my girlfriend" said Adam said, trying to break the tension.

"Awkward silence" Korie mumbled.

"What?" Eli said.

"Nothing."

A/N Soooo... How did you guys like it? Please review this is our first story we are writing together so please give us CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and wait for more chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N We do not own Degrassi... Or the song River Deep Mountain High which we heard from Glee.

Eli, Adam, Fiona, Korie, and Caley settled down at their lunch table. "Are you guys buying lunch?" Eli asked.

"You have to _buy_ lunch? But we brought it!" Caley said, revealing two brown paper bags labeled Elephant Girl and Acrobat.

"Colorful nicknames..." Fiona said.

"Their not nicknames. They're our jobs." Korie retorted, already disliking this odd girl.

"Jobs?" Fiona said, awestruck.

"Yeah, jobs" Caley replied.

"Wow..."

"Well I'm sorry if your a lazy rich girl!" Korie said with a flash of anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Quite!" Eli practically screamed.

"Sorry." Fiona said.

"...Sorry..."

"I know how to make it up to you. Shopping later." Fiona stated.

"No money," Caley and Korie answered-once again-in unison.

"You can borrow some."

"We couldn't do that! How would we repay you?"

"Give me some entertainment in this dull Cafe!" Fiona joked.

"That's our specialty!" Caley exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, Korie started the song:

_Korie:_

_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned_

**Caley**  
**Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown**

_And it gets stronger in every way_

_Both_  
_And it gets deeper let me say_  
_And it gets higher_ _day by day_

_Do I love you my oh my  
River deep mountain high yeah yeah yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby  
Baby, baby, baby_

**When you were a young boy did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around**  
_Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
__No I'll never let you down_

_Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows_  
_And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows_  
_And it gets sweeter baby, __as it grows_

_Do I love you my oh my  
River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby  
Baby, baby, baby_

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_  
**And I love you baby like a Robin loves to sing**  
_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his band_  
_And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

_Oh baby yeah  
Yeah Baby whoaa oooh baby  
Yeah yeaaaah_

Do I love you my oh my yeah  
River deep, mountain high yeha yeah yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby  
baby, baby, baby 

"Wow..." Adam said to Caley as they sat back down.

"Oh it's nothing. By the way, is it okay that we brought lunch?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good," Caley said triumphantly. Korie was still giddy from the song.

"You guys are great!" Clare said as she sat down at the table as far away from Eli as she could.

"Great. The bitch is back." Eli muttered. Clare pretended not to hear and started talking to Fiona. Korie scooted her chair closer to Eli. "So, Eli, what happened between you and Clare?" She whispered, "Not to pry. I'm just curious."

"Oh no. It's fine. Her parents separated and she went psycho, not acting herself and made her parents hate me. I just can't forgive her just like that."

"It's 'kay. I get it," Korie replied, reassuringly, "some people just aren't meant for each other."

"That's for sure." Eli said, sourly.

Korie stared at Eli then asked, "But you still care about her, don't you? You're just upset that she handled things badly."

Clare looked over the table, putting her chin in her hands saying, "So... Korie and Caley... where are you guys from?" Korie and Caley glanced at each other. Korie pulled her rainbow knee-socks up under her grey skirt saying,

"Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere!"

Caley rolled her eyes saying, "We actually lived in New York City." Clare narrowed her eyes continuing, "What are your middle names?" Continuing to eat, Korie responded, "...Shine."

While Caley responded, "... umm... May."

"Clare, don't scare the new girls!" Fiona said, playfully.

"I'm not hurting them!" Clare exclaimed, defensively.

"Not yet..." Fiona mumbled.

"So... what was life like in the Big Apple?" Clare inquired.

"Hey! We do not-I repeat-do NOT come from the Big Apple!" The twins exclaimed. Clare rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever, come on Fiona, let's go." As soon as the two girls left, Eli sighed, "Clare is like a different person than the one I started dating."

"She did change a lot," Adam agreed. Caley and Korie tilted their heads in confusion, "What was she like before?" They asked in unison. Eli softly laughed before replying, "Innocent. Not dangerous. Thought before she acted. All those nice things." The twins replied with a soft 'Oh'.

A/N So, this is the end of Chapter 2! As you can tell, they all take place a lunch, in between classes and after school so yeah. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N We don't own Degrassi...

Caley and Korie woke up and put on their new, cardboard-stiff uniforms. Caley accessorized and Korie wore another pair of rainbow socks brushed out her newly-dyed hair, which was now rainbow streaked. As soon as they were ready to go, they left for another day at Degrassi.

"I barely got any sleep last night." Caley complained trying to keep her eyes open as she sate-boarded to school

"Maybe 'cause you spent all night texting Adam!" Korie retorted.

"And you spent forever texting Eli!"

"He and Clare broke up last night though. I had to comfort him!" Korie insisted.

"Really? They broke up?"

"Yeah... I don't know whether to be happy or not. I feel bad being happy, but... I don't know..."

"Well, at least you like a guy whose available! I don't get why Adam's dating her! They have nothing in common!" Caley said, desperate for advice.

"Sorry, can't help you there," Korie said, trying not to disappoint her sister. Caley stopped on her board saying, "Korie, I don't know what to do! We can't ask dad! he can't even handle making cereal, let alone boy trouble! And you know... mom's not..."

"With us?"

"Yeah."

Korie sighed, looking at the blue sky before replying, " Talk to Adam. It's the smart thing to do." Caley nodded. Korie softly smiled, taking her sister's hand saying, "Remember when we used to practice in the circus and when we would fall, mom would take us backstage, patch us up and let us watch the rest of the circus?" Caley laughed slightly before replying, "Yeah, yeah I do." Tears threatened to escape their eyes, but they had to be strong. They were close to school and they didn't want anyone asking why they were crying. No one knew about their mom. Only them, their dad, and the circus. It was a private thing, and they all proffered to keep it to themselves.

When they got to school, they were greeted by Eli and Adam. "Hey guys," Caley said, regrouping herself. "Hi! I'm Holly J Sinclair, Student Council President, um, _Vice_ President," said a girl with long ginger hair and a commanding personality who had just stepped in front of the boys. "And I'm Sav Bhandari, Student Council President. Welcome to Degrassi High School." "Ummm, thanks?" Caley said, uncertain of who these two strange kids were. "I ummmm, like what you did with your uniforms?" Holly J said disapprovingly. "Thanks! I hate uniforms. Don't you? In the circus, we never wore uniforms. And these are so stiff and ugly. I mean, look at these! Grey, blue, and red? And don't get me started on the yellow. I hate yellow!" Korie said, quickly, annoyed that these two were intruding in their conversation. "Wait, did you say _circus_?" Holly J said with disdain. "Yeah," Korie said as she pushed the two Student Council Representatives aside. "C'mon Caley! Eli? Adam? You coming?" she said as she walked away. "Jerks," Caley mumbled as they all walked away. "Just ignore them," Adam said, "There are waaay worse people in this school." "Yipee." Caley said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Circus twins? Fitz would destroy you guys," Eli said, pessimistically. "Or Owen," Adam answered.

As the four teenagers went to their lockers, Korie continued to comfort Eli. "Why don't we talk about it at The Dot for lunch. It's a cafe. If I'm not boring you," He suggested. "What? Oh, no! It's fine." Korie responded. "Hey, can we join you?" Adam asked, "No worries though, we won't interrupt your _date_." Eli turned a deep shade of red. Korie just stared at him in shock. Then she snapped out of it and turned a cute fuchsia color. Caley and Adam chuckled and high-fived.

"So...," Caley started, "This is the all famous Dot?"

"Well, not all famous, but, yes. This is The Dot," Adam confirmed.

"So, Adam, should we leave the others alone for their _date_?" Caley joked.

"That would be lovely, thanks," Eli said, not realizing what he had just agreed to. Everyone stared at him until he started blushing. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed. Now everyone at The Dot was staring at him and his cheeks were almost as red as the fake blood on his _Got Blood?_ shirt. Korie strode over to a small table for two with Eli shuffling behind her.

"Adam, let's sit here," Caley said, pointing to another small table, this one by a window. As the settled down, a waitress came over to them.

"Watcha like?" she asked.

"I'll have the double burger with a side of fries," Adam ordered.

"And I'll have the salad, also with a side of fries," Caley requested.

"So, Eli, do you like vanilla cupcakes?" Korie inquired.

"Umm... yeah?"

"What about chocolate cupcakes?"

"I guess, I like vanilla ones better though."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." The waitress sauntered over to them.

"So, watcha guys want ta eat?"

"I'll-" Eli started

"**I'll** have the cheese pizza with a vanilla cupcake on the side," Korie said, cutting him off.

"Okay..." The waitress said, slightly confused with Korie's odd order.

"And I'll have the bacon burger with a side of fries," Eli ordered. As the waitress wandered away, Korie looked at Eli with an odd expression on her face. "What?" Eli asked, confused.

"What?" Korie responded.

"Your looking at me funny."

"Oh, sorry," Korie said, still staring at him with the same face, "Do you realize you're killing innocent pigs?"

"What?" Eli said, starting to feel awkward.

"Your bacon burger," Korie explained.

"Oh. I guess I'm sorry?"

"So you don't even defend your decision?"

"Fine. They taste good," Eli said, trying to start up the conversation.

"But your killing them!"

"They were bred to be killed."

"And that makes it any better?"

The waitress came over with food in her hand. As she set it down on the table, Eli said, "Why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow for dinner at my house?"

"I'd love to." Korie replied satisfyingly.

As the waitress brought them their food, Caley wondered whether she should ask Adam about Fiona. "So, you must be wondering why I'm dating Fiona..." Adam said, beating her to it.

"You read my mind," Caley responded.

"So I'm guessing you wanna know."

"Kinda..." Caley admitted.

"Well, neither of us were looking for anything serious or physical, and she's really nice, so we said "Why not?" and yeah..."

"Cool..."

"Yeah. My mom hates her though. She thinks she's a "bad influence" on my life, ya know, 'cause she's so rich."

"She sounds harsh!" Caley said, shocked.

"Yeah. You shoulda seen her to my brother's girlfriend after he cheated on her. She blamed the girl!"

"Wow! I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Yeah. Drew Torres: Football player and 'Chick magnet'"

"Sounds like someone's living in someone else's shadow" Caley teased.

"Hardly. We're like opposites!"

"Doesn't seem that way!" Caley chided as she stabbed a tomato.

"No comment." Adam said. Caley quietly giggled. "Anyway, I think you'd really like him. Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"Can't wait!"

A/N I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

A/N We do not own Degrassi... Or the song I Hope You Dance By Lee Ann Womick

It was around 3 in the afternoon by the time Caley and Korie got home. "Korie! Caley! Where were you girls?" They father asked. Putting down their bags, "We were at the Dot with two of our new friends," they answered in unison.

"Oh. Well, on another note, since we moved here, don't you think it's about time you visited your mother's grave," Their father, choking up in tears, said. The two girls nodded simultaneously, walking upstairs to change out of their uniforms. The two girls jogged back downstairs, Korie, wearing dark jeans and a tie-dye tank top and Caley wearing blue jean shorts and a grey Cirque sweatshirt. "Bye dad!" The girls yelled as the jogged out the door, grabbing the dinner-in-a-bag their dad had prepared for them. They didn't speak, all they did was run to the graveyard, where their mother was buried.

The two girls stood in front of the grave that read: Nayeli Rose Afia, A loving Wife, the best mother ever, and a great trapeze performer. Caley and Korie were close to tears. They threatened to spill from their eyes. Korie's voice shook as she tried to speak, "You ready Caley?" All her sister did was nod.

_Korie:_

_hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

**Caley**

**I hope you still feel small **

**When you stand by the ocean **

**Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens **

**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance **

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_Both_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance **

**Never settle for the path of least resistance **

**Living might mean taking chances **

**But they're worth taking **

**Lovin' might be a mistake **

**But it's worth making **

_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter _

_When you come close to selling out _

_Reconsider _

_Give the heavens above _

_More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

**Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens **

**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance **

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_Dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

Time went by, Korie and Caley talked to their mother's grave and to each other. Pretty soon, Korie and Caley walked home. All of a sudden... "Caley! I have a date at Eli's house in half an hour!"

"RUN!" Caley exclaimed, panicked. The twins raced home. They finally reached the house out of breath. "Go take a shower!" Caley ordered. Korie just stood there, surprised. Her sister was never this commanding! Then she raced to get in the shower.

Once Korie came out, they only had 20 minutes. Caley helped blow-dry her hair and pick out clothes. Korie chose a sparkly green shirt and jean shorts.

"Caley, should I have make-up?"

"I don't think so. I think you should be you."

"Okay!" Korie ran down stairs and grabbed her roller skates. Then she raced out the door to Eli's house.

"Hi Korie! I did say 6:00, right?" Eli asked as soon as she came through the door.

"Yeah, sorry, how late am I?" Korie responded worriedly.

"Only 5 minutes."

"Good. Sorry, Caley and I were visiting our mother's grave." Korie explained, still wiping left over tears from her eyes. Eli looked puzzled, so Korie gave him the I'll-explain-later look. Then she put her roller skates near the door and followed Eli down the hallway into the dining room.

"Hi! You must be Korie!" A woman with long dirty blonde hair said. _She must be his mom_ Korie thought.

"Hi!"

"I'm Joe, Eli's daddy. We've heard so much about you!"

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same." Korie said.

"That's okay. Little Eli is sometimes embarrassed by us!"

"Really?" Korie asked in a mock disbelieving voice.

"Eli! I like this one better than the last one!" said Eli's mom.

"Mo-om!" Eli yelled from the kitchen.

"She had weird beliefs..." Joe whispered. Eli came out bearing salad and pizza.

"My parents didn't like Clare's no sex until marriage policy.

"Oh! But what if I feel the same way?" Korie said, craftily.

"Off with her head!" Joe shouted. Korie started laughing hysterically. "No worries, I have no policy on sex before marriage..." They all sat down around the table. Korie grabbed for the biggest slice. She and Joe ended up in a tug-of-war over the huge slice. Eli went for the second biggest, Alice, his mom, went for the third slice, and Joe went for the fourth biggest, after having been beaten by Korie. "Your very...spunky." Joe said.

"Thank you!" Korie retorted.

"So... are you gonna stay the night?" Alice asked.

"MOM! It's our first date!" Eli said, clearly embarrassed.

"Umm. Can't. My sisters at home with my dad and someone will have to save her from his cooking eventually," Korie said, "although I love sleepovers!"

"Korie-that's not what they meant..." Eli warned.

"Oh!" Korie said, "Awkward silence!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Korie, why don't we go upstairs to my room..." Eli said, hoping his parents wouldn't embarrass him anymore.

"Uh, sure!" Korie replied.

"Oooooooh!" His parents said, obviously hinting at something, that Korie didn't really want to imagine right now.

"Sorry about my parents... their... indescribably embarrassing" Eli apologized.

"It's fine! They actually seem kinda fun. Minus the whole... you know... sleeping thing..." Korie said.

"Yeah... My first girlfriend and I... well... she was... my parents... basically, my parents think that's what all of my girlfriends will be like, and, well... Clare and you have proved them wrong."

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Korie questioned.

"Yeah..." Eli said, unsure whether he had just made a HUGE mistake.

"Okay!" Korie exclaimed before she quickly kissed him and said "Sorry, but I have to go before my dad and Caley burn down the house."

"But you never explained about your mom!" Eli said. Korie sighed and sat on his bed saying, "It was a while ago but the wounds are still fresh. We were still at the circus at the time. We were practicing for a show a-and," Korie choked on her tears before continuing, "One of the elephants," She paused to wipe her tears, "it-it trampled her."

"I'm so sorry, Korie. I suppose I should tell you about Julia then." He sighed and then continued. "She was my first girlfriend ever. We were together for about a year. Then, one day we got into an argument. We both said stuff we wish-I wish we hadn't. She ran off. She was wearing all black so the car," He choked back a sob, "the car didn't see her. She died instantly."

"I'm so sorry Eli! But you know how you always have this thing that reminds you of that person? Something that always keeps them with you? Mine is when I used to have nightmares, or get hurt, she would sing 'I Hope You Dance' and I would feel better," Korie said, before giving Eli and hug, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah. Whenever I see roses, I'm reminded of her. They were her favorite." He stood up before asking, "Do you want a ride home?"

"N-no! I-I'm fine roller-skating!" Korie stuttered.

"Are you sure? It's dark out..."

"Y-yeah..." Korie stuttered again, unconvincingly.

"You don't sound so good. Maybe I'd better drive you."

"No!" Korie answered quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I'm fine I told you!"

"Korie. Please. Just tell me what's wrong." Eli was begging now, he was almost on his knees.

"Its embarrassing!" Korie complained.

"I swear I won't laugh" Eli said.

"Why can't you just let me skate?" Korie whined.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if my own girlfriend can't trust me enough to tell me why she won't go in my car?" Korie got up saying, "No reason. C'mon lets go."

"I won't stop bothering you about it until you tell me. Please Korie, please?" Eli bent down so he actually was on his knees, hands clasped looking at her with pleading in his eyes.

"Eli, come on lets go!" She walked to the door.

"Fine! But I'm never letting this go until you tell me. And if you _have_ to roller-skate, at least let me come with you?" Korie sighed, "Let's just drive okay?"

"Okay. Sure your not _scared_ though?" Now he was teasing, "I only promised I wouldn't tease you if you told me _why_, which you haven't"

"As if!" Korie scoffed, walking outside, but halting in front of the car door, fear in her dark blue eyes. Eli came behind her holding her roller-skates and a black skateboard. "I'm not gonna make you do this."

"No. It's fine," Korie sighed, "I'm just," She sighed again, "I've never been in a car," she mumbled.

"Really?" He asked, quizzically. Korie nodded her head, "Just trains. So, it's scary, okay?"

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Plus, this way you have something to brag about to Caley. I mean, she'd definitely be more interested in the car than our kiss, right?" He said with a smile. Korie laughed, ducking her head, "You sure it's safe?" She asked, fear still coating her eyes.

"Positive. Now get in! And buckle up. Where do you live again?" Eli reassured.

"13 Brook Road," Korie answered, slowly reaching for the car handle.

As he drove away, Korie eventually stopped gripping her seat and started enjoying it. When they stopped out side her house, they both got out. Eli handed her her roller-skates and kissed her once more. "Eli?" Korie asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm just saying, it's very sweet that you would offer to ride a skateboard at night if I didn't want to ride in the car. Thanks."

"It was nothing. Really. I love to go on midnight walks, it would be the same thing except faster and with the best girl I know!" Korie laughed before turning around to go inside. Eli got back into his car and slowly drove off, thinking about how he was going to kill his parents for calling him "Little Eli" and embarrassing him.

A/N Awww so sweet! Next Caley gets a sweet scene! Awww!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N We do NOT own Degrassi...

"So how was your date with Eli?" Caley asked as she picked out an outfit for her dinner with Adam's family.

"It was great!" Korie responded.

"Did you kiss?" Caley pried. Korie smirked, "Ma-aybe!"

"Oh my god! THAT MEANS YES! How many times? Was he a good kisser? Did you like it? How long? How much tongue?" Caley asked, rapid fire.

"Caley!" Korie exclaimed before sheepishly answered, "twice!"

"Oh my effin' god! Answer my other questions!"

"Yes, yes, not sure, don't want to say-too awkward," Korie answered, "AND I was in a car!"

"No way. A CAR! I WANNA GO IN A CAR! What was it like? Was it scary? What color was it? Did Eli drive? Did you crash? Was it fun? This is waaaaaaay more exciting than you kiss, no offense."

"It was strange, scary at first, black, Eli drove, no, and it was fun. Best of all was when I was scared, he offered to skate-board while I roller-skated so I wouldn't be alone!" Korie said.

'That's soooo cute! Now help me pick out an outfit?" Caley asked, desperate for advice.

"I would go for something formal, but not too formal, 'cause I heard his mom is up-tight." Korie explained.

"I think these jean shorts, and then this sparkly, flowy, blue tank-top."

"Totally, that would work," Korie confirmed, "What time do you have to be there?"

"I'm going over at 6:00."

"What time is it now?" Korie asked.

"15 more minutes 'til. I'm gonna leave now."

"You're not going in a _car_," Korie teased.

"Nope. You can go in cars, but I build MUSCLE!" Korie laughed before getting serious, "I still don't like cars, it was kind of terrifying."

When Caley stepped into the Torres house, she was immediately welcomed by Adam. "Hi Caley! Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks! Korie helped me pick it out."

"Yeah, Eli said she came over last night, but he didn't say what happened..."

"Well..."

"C'mon Cal, tell!"

"Fine."

"'kay, lets go to my room first." As they walked into Adam's room, Caley was surprised to see it split in half. one side totally different than the other. "Drew and I split it." Adam said, almost reading her mind again.

"You always do that!" Caley accused.

"Do what?" Adam said, confused.

"You like, read my mind!"

"I don't mean to!" Adam said, defensively.

"You sound like a person who has a secret..." Caley said, mischievously. A boy with short brown hair walked into the room saying "You bet he does!" Adam looked angry, nervous, and crushed all at the same time.

"I knew it!" Caley said, smiling, "Your a mind reader!"

"Guess again," Drew said, obviously angry at Adam, "Mind readers don't exist."

Caley stood up, angry all of a sudden, "They do too exist! I would know! How long were you in the circus? Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't! They do exist!" Drew looked shocked. Then he mumbled "Fine, but you were still wrong." and left the room in a hurry.

"Sorry 'bout him," Adam apologized, "we're in a argument."

"What did you do?" Caley inquired.

"So it's my fault?" Adam accused jokingly.

"That's not what I meant... I mean... I assumed..." Caley said, blushing.

"It's 'kay. I'm just joking. We, er... we both liked Fiona, but Drew made his 'move' a bit to strongly, and she chose me."

"I get why she did." Caley said, not realizing the meaning of her words.

"Is someone flirting?" Adam asked, pretending to be shocked.

"NO! I mean... I didn't mean... Fiona..." Caley stuttered, tripping over her words and falling face first into her sentence.

"It's fine! Really! It's not like Fiona and I are married or something!" Adam reassured. They both headed down the stairs and into the dining room. Caley sat next to Adam.

"Did you make this, Mrs. Torres?" Caley asked, amazed at the beautiful baked ziti set in the middle of the table.  
"Yes, does it look okay?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Yes! It's perfect! The smell is delicious!" Caley reassured.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Torres said, smiling, "You are so kind! All of Adam's girlfriends are. However, _Drew_ did not even tell me he _had_ a girlfriend!"

"Mo-om!" Drew said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well it's true! And you should have been concentrating on your studies anyway, young man. Don't talk back!" His mother scolded as Drew just sat there, sulking.

"So, Caley, how do you like Degrassi so far?" Adam asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So far it's great, but I hate uniforms!" Caley responded, unaware that Mrs. Torres was in the PTA.

"I totally agree, Caley" Mrs. Torres said.

"Mom, I thought you were in favor of the uniforms..." Drew said, confused.

"Don't be silly, Drew. You should pay more attention to me!" The rest of dinner went well. Everyone liked Caley, even Drew seemed to near the end. Afterwards, Caley and Adam went back upstairs and Drew and Mrs. Torres cleaned up.

"I really like your mom, she's soooo nice!" Caley said.

"Yeah, she's 'kay sometimes... other times she's really annoying and nosy." Adam responded, grimly.

"Really? She seems so nice!"

"Yeah, you'll see."

"So I'm invited back?" Caley asked.

"Ummm... yeah?" Adam said, unsure whether that was the right thing to say.

"Good," Caley said, satisfied, "So what was that secret Drew was talking 'bout earlier?"

"Nothing. I mean, everyone has a secret..." Adam explained worriedly.

"Even me?" Caley asked.

"Even you."

"You're right. You really are a mind reader!" Caley exclaimed.

"So, what's your secret? Adam said curiously.

"You might laugh..." Caley replied.

"I won't" Adam promised.

"Um, I really like you." Caley said sheepishly.

"Me too" Adam said before kissing her.

"Whoa!" Drew said as he walked in in the middle of their kiss, "interesting..." Adam and Caley both simultaneously stared at Drew.

"I-I think I'd better go..." Caley mumbled.

"I agree" Drew said, smugly. As Caley left, she got all nervous inside, realizing that it was dark outside and she'd have to ride in a car. She couldn't wait.

As the rounded the bend to get to 13 Brook Road, and Caley stopped screaming in joy, Adam screeched "HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A CAR BEFORE?"

"NOPE!"

"REALLY?"

"YEAH!"

"CAN WE STOP SCREAMING?"

"THINK SO!" They started cracking up. They were laughing so hard tears started streaming down their faces. Adam wiped the tears off her freckled face.

"Bye!" Caley said, waving like a lunatic.

"Bye!" Adam called after her.

As Caley stepped into her house, her phone began buzzing. _New Message, cool!_ she thought.

Caley-

If u dont want me 2 tell Fiona about ur kiss, go 2 The Dot 2morow during lunch. I'll b waiting. ~D

Caley shuddered. Should she go? It seemed like she had no choice...

A/N Ooh. Things are getting scary for Caley. But aren't her and Adam so cute? Please Review, it would make our day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N We do not own Degrassi... Although we kinda wish we did...

As Caley stepped into her and Korie's shared room, where she found Korie making out with Eli on her bed. "Korie! What are you doing?" she demanded. Korie coughed, pushing Eli off her before replying, "Umm... nothing?"

"Well can you at least do your 'nothing' on YOUR bed?" Korie looked down and nodded.

"Why did you are you on my bed anyway?"

"Umm... _I'm _going to get a drink," Korie said, trying to do anything to get out of this conversation.

"WELL HURRY UP! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Caley yelled after her.

"Um, sorry?" Eli said, trying to apologize.

"I don't mind, just why on MY bed?"

"Hers was messy."

"Hey! My bed is not messy! It's unique..." They heard from downstairs.

"Sure, Korie..." Eli screamed back.

"Get out, Eli. Please?" Caley asked, sounding defeated.

"Sure." Eli said as he opened the door, kissed Korie once more and wandered to where his car was parked. Korie sighed before turning to her sister, "So, what's so important?"

"Well, besides the fact that I just saw my sister and her boyfriend making out on my bed... _this" _she said as she showed her sister the message. Korie carefully read the message, "Caley, this is going to sound strange but I saw this on a t.v. show one time," Her sister rolled her eyes, " I am _prefect _for finding this fracking creep. Do you know anyone with a name that starts with D?"

"That's not the problem. I already know it was Drew. He's angry at Adam for dating Fiona. I just don't know what to do!" Tears started falling down her freckled cheeks. Only this time Adam wasn't there to wipe them away for her. "Oh sweetie!" Korie exclaimed, "How about this: you go, but Eli, Adam, and I will be stationed around you. AND I will sleep with a block of wood in my hands so if anyone comes... we wack their head with wood!" Caley started laughing through her tears. "Just you come. And there's no need for wood. We already have the baseball bats under our beds!" Korie stared at her sister, "You sure just me? Why don't you tell Adam? Plus, don't use the bat on Eli..." Caley sighed. "I don't want Adam to feel like he needs to stand up to Drew for me. This is my battle." Korie sighed, "But it wouldn't hurt to have someone besides me there."

"He's not violent. He won't hurt me, he's just hurt."

"If you insist," Korie said. Caley nodded. "Thanks Korie. I knew you'd understand. Now, back to you and Eli..."

"Yeah..."

"That will _never_ happen again on my bed, right?"

"It won't..." Korie said.

"Good. And I won't walk in on you ever again because..." she took down her dry erase board from the wall and stuck it to the outside of the door, "just write 'don't come in' here and I won't"

"Okay..." Korie mumbled. Caley nodded, proud that she had come up with such a good idea. "Good."

"Yeah yeah..." Korie's ringtone, "Fame", started. Korie glanced at her phone and smiled.

"Is it Eli?" Caley asked, suspicious. Korie sheepishly smiled. "Let me see!" Caley said as she reached for the phone. Korie, too much in a daze, sighed and handed over her phone. Caley looked at the phone.

Korie~

dinner 2moro?

3 Eli

"So... what are you going to say?" Caley demanded. Korie snapped out of her daze, "Oh my gosh! I don't know! I was lucky to get through dinner once! I'm not a dinner date person!"

"So why don't you say... how about movie night. Say it's with me too to make it sound casual, but I'll complain of a headache and leave in the beginning!"

"I'm not much of a movie person..."

"Why don't you go see _Rent_? It's playing at our local theater tomorrow night at 7." Caley suggested.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! You are a genius Caley!" Korie exclaimed.

"I'll make dinner. Unless you don't want to do dinner at all..." Korie hugged her sister, "Let's make it together! Some sistah time! Invite Adam too!"

"Are you sure? I mean, he's not really my boyfriend..."

"Yes! Double yes! Triple Yes!" Korie exclaimed.

"Okay. Lets make pizza! With a salad and garlic bread and pasta and apple pie!"

"Yeah we can handle that! How hard can it be?"

"Yeah! But, one problem... how do we get Dad out of the house?"

"Hmmm..." Korie thought, "Give him a vacation?"

"YEAH!"

"Dad?" Caley and Korie asked their dad, "We think your working too hard."

"Really girls?"

"Yeah! Take tomorrow night off and go out for dinner. We'll cook and we're having Eli and Adam over."

" Dad, they are totally trust worthy. They are our friends. Plus after, we're going to see _Rent _and you know how important theatre is for us." Korie explained.

"Are you sure your not just trying to get me out of the house so I won't embarrass you in front of your boyfriends?" The two girls started to protest. "It's fine girls. I'll go." He smiled and winked at them before shooing them out of his room.

A/N What's going to happen to Caley? How will the date go? And why does Korie make out with Eli on Caley's bed? Hmmm. We will find out soon... Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N we do NOT own degrassi...

"C'mon Korie! We need to get to The Dot!" Caley yelled at her sister.

"'Kay!" Korie said back, as she finished texting Eli to tell him they wouldn't be at lunch. They both raced to The Dot to meet Drew.

"Why couldn't he just text you his terms of the agreement of whatever?" Korie asked, out of breath.

"His mom took away his phone."

"Ugh. I hate running."

"Korie. You go in first, sit in a one-person table and _be discreet_!"

"O-kay! I can be discreet!"

"Sure."

Caley waited outside for Korie to get seated and then calmly walked inside. However, on the inside, her stomach churned and tumbled. She sat down across from Drew and ordered a hot chocolate.

"You know, I'm really not a bad guy, Caley."

"Yeah. 'Cause all good guys blackmail their brothers-"

"Exactly. My brother's what? He has a girlfriend, and it's _not you_. So, I'm doing this so the girl I love, Fiona, doesn't get hurt."

"Adam didn't explain it that way..."

"Adam? Adam barely told you anything about his life. He's been lying to you. And if he really loved you, he wouldn't still be dating Fiona." Caley's heart was crushed. Korie saw what was happening and reached for her phone.

Caley-

remember who ur speaking 2! this is drew! hed do anything 2 get back at adam! hes lying!

~Korie

Caley read it and sighed. Korie was right, what was she thinking trusting him? "That's not what we came here to discuss." she said in her most assertive tone.

"Yes. Here are my terms. One, you break up with Adam. Two, you date me. Three, you never mention this conversation to anyone. Four, you do not speak to Adam _ever_. If you don't follow these terms, I will tell Fiona about your and Adam's little 'get-together'." Caley thought about how she would feel dating this bastard. Letting him rule her life. How much she would miss Adam. How much she loved him. How much it would hurt him if Fiona found out. She knew her decision. "I'm sorry, Drew. I just can't accept your terms."

"Too bad. I was starting to think you were kinda cute." Drew raced out the door and into his car. Korie rushed over to Caley and asked her what happened. But Caley was just sitting there, feverishly typing away on her cell phone.

Adam-

Tell Fiona. now. or else drew will. quick! he's already on his way.

~Caley

C-

I cant hurt her like that.

-A

A-

ur gonna hurt her anyway.

C-

C-

fine.

-A

Caley sighed. Everything was okay now. Adam was all hers. They would finally be a couple. Finally.

"Fiona," Adam said to his girlfriend, "We... we can't... be together anymore. I'm sorry"

"What do you mean, Adam?" Fiona asked, shocked.

"Well, you said you didn't want anything serious-" Drew arrived out of breath and wheezing.

"Fiona. I have to tell you... Adam... cheated on you... with... Caley..." He coughed out.

"Adam! How could you? Just 'cause I didn't want something serious, didn't mean you could cheat on me!"

"It's gonna be okay." Drew comforted.

"Thanks Drew, that was so nice of you to do that." She walked away with Drew still comforting her.

Adam sighed. He knew he made the best choice.

The boys were supposed to arrive at 5:00. This gave the twins around 2 hours to finish the pizza and garlic bread. "How hard can pizza and garlic bread be?" Korie asked. Caley shrugged, "Judging us...it could be a disaster." the twins looked at each other, "Nah." Korie turned on the radio, "We always need music." And with that, they started to cook.

Everything was going great, Teenage Dream by, Katy Perry was on-which they both hated, but sang along with the lyrics anyway-until Caley just had to trip with the flour in her hands. Korie slowly turned, "Did you just throw flour at me?"

"I'm so sorry Korie! But, yeah..." Caley said, with a smirk on her face. Korie smiled an innocent smile-this couldn't mean anything good-and put her hand into the flour bag, grabbed a handful and threw it at her twin. "Korie!" Caley exclaimed,with a smile on her face. Korie frowned "Woops!" She smiled, "Silly me!" With that, a food fight started between the twins. Caley took one egg, and threw it directly at her sister's shirt. Her twin gasped, taking the handle to the water spout and aiming at her twin, drenching her with water.

Pretty soon, 5:00 rolled around, and the boys heard screaming coming from inside. Immediately, they opened the door, only to find Korie, drenched in egg and flour, and Caley, covered in water and flour. Both were screaming and finding whatever food item was around to throw at the other sister. Both girls turned toward each other and burst out laughing. "You look," Korie stopped to laugh, "so stupid Caley!"

"You do too!" Eventually their laughter turned into small giggles as they turned to see Adam and Eli watching them. "Uh..." Caley said, "Hi guys! How about we order pizza?" Korie nodded saying, "Hi Eli!" She looked at herself, "I'm going to go change." Caley nodded and the two ran upstairs.

When they came downstairs, Caley was wearing a long t-shirt and shorts and Korie was wearing a rainbow tank top, rainbow socks, and jeans. "You look gorgeous!" Adam said.

"Thanks!" Korie said. Caley just blushed a deep purple-ish red.

"Um... I was kinda talking to Caley, but you look good too..." Adam said, embarrassed.

DING-DONG! OPEN UP THE DOOR! the door rang

"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza." Korie said. As she left, Eli remarked "That's a weird doorbell!"

"Yeah, my dad recorded it. He didn't want our doorbell to be cliche." Caley explained.

"I see..." Eli said, weirded out.

As they ate their pizza, Korie and Eli kept talking about _Rent_, their favorite movie/play. Caley and Adam decided not to go to _Rent_ and just stay at home because they had both had enough drama for the day.

"Bye!" Eli and Korie yelled as they waved to Adam and Caley.

"Bye! Have fun!"

"We will. Caley, I have my cell phone. So does Eli." Korie said as she walked out holding hands with Eli.

"'Kay." As soon as they left, Adam and Caley wandered upstairs to her room. As they plopped down on Caley's bed, she said "So you still never told me your secret. I told you mine."

"But I liked your secret so much better," Adam said, " Mine isn't... a happy secret."

"I don't care." Caley reassured.

"No. I don't want you to judge me. I've had too many judge me because of it. Drew for instance."

"I thought he was your brother..." Caley said, worried that she had somehow missed something.

"**Step**brother. That's why he doesn't look like me"

"Or act like you..." Caley said thinking of the cold-hearted person who had threatened to expose her and Adam's relationship.

"Yeah... Our parent's married when I was... different."

"How so?" Caley asked.

"Well I was-"

_knock... knock... knock..._

When Eli and Korie entered the theatre, they were amazed at the elegance of it. It was amazing.

"Wow." Eli said in awe. He looked at the paintings on the wall, the sculptures of Greek gods and goddesses. The entire amphitheater was beautiful.

"Have you ever been to a theatre Eli? They are really fancy, but this is the prettiest I've seen, except for the ones on Broadway, of course" Korie said.

"You've been to Broadway? It's so far away!" Eli said in amazement.

"Dude, I used to live there. Remember?" Korie asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Eli said as they took their seats. The lights dimmed. Eli put his arm around Korie. The red velvet curtains started to open. All of a sudden, the lights went on and a loud voice said "We're sorry everyone but this theatre is closed for a police search. Please find your way to an exit as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Man... I love _Rent_." Korie pouted.

"We'll go another time. Now, we should probably leave before they start gassing us." Eli joked. Korie nodded, shuffling out of the theatre, Eli following behind her.

"How 'bout we go somewhere else?" Eli suggested, "We don't want to interrupt Caley and Adam..." Korie laughed, "Let's go to the park," she said before linking arms with Eli and skipping out of the theatre, dragging Eli behind her.

When they got to the park, it was dark and they were alone. They sat on the swings and talked. "So..." Korie said awkwardly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. I've only had two girlfriends before. One I got killed and the other went psycho on me and used me to make her parents hate her."

"Fun," Korie said, "Hmmm... what to do, what to do?"

"Have you had any other boyfriends. Not to be nosy, just seeing the competition." Korie smirked, "Nah," She looked at the moon, "Unless you count my pet pig, Jim. We 'dated' when I was three. My parents used to tell me how I 'stole' him from his old girlfriend, Jayde. Apparently I used to tell them about our dates and how he brought me flowers. Anyway, us circus people either love only circus people or don't, and they aren't really my type." Korie explained.

"So my only competition is a dirty pig..."

"He was not dirty!" Korie said, slightly offended, "But at least Jim gave me flowers." Korie joked.

"Are you _sure_ you're over him?" Eli joked.

"Yes," Korie sighed, but turned to smile at Eli, "But the flowers smelled nice." She joked. Eli reached down and picked up some pretty, white, wildflowers and got down on one knee in front of Korie, kissed her hand, handed her the flowers, and got back on the swing, smiling. Korie laughed, "You are such a weirdo," She kissed his cheek, "But it's sweet."

"Why don't we go back to your house before it gets so dark we can't find the car." Eli suggested.

"Sure. Your car is," Korie broke off to yawn, "awesome by the way."

"Thanks. I love my car. And I hate Fitz."

"Your car is awesome," She yawned again, "Even if it is a Hearse." They both walked to the car and got in.

When Caley got to the door, there was a large package on the doorstep addressed to Caley and Korie Afia. Adam helped her lift it up to their room. "I'll open it when she's here." Caley said, not wanting Korie to miss out on this huge box.

"Good idea." Adam said, approvingly.

"So... where were we?" Caley said trying to get back to their conversation.

"Um... we were talking about who was... going to clean up the mess in the kitchen." He started to get up but Caley pushed him back down.

"Not so fast... we were talking about your secret..."

"Really?"

"Really. Now tell me. Please?"

"Fine... I'm a female to male transgender." Adam mumbled.

"What?" Caley asked, "Louder!" Adam sighed. "I'm a female to male transgender. I was born a girl and my parents named me Gracie. But I was always a boy inside so I switched schools and became Adam Torres. The kids at my old school found out and I switched. Now everyone here knew except you guys, 'cause you were new. I still like girls, and it's not lesbian because I'm a guy inside."

"'Ello people! We are home!" Korie announced from downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes from falling asleep on the car ride home.

"It's okay Adam. I still like you." Caley kissed Adam quickly before heading downstairs to greet her sister and Eli.

"You guys are home early!" Caley said, surprised.

"The theatre closed down for a police search. Eli and I went to the park," Korie said before yawning and falling on the couch, "So, what's new?"

"Nothin' much. I think it's bedtime, Korie. Guys, I think you should get some beauty sleep too."

"Sure. I'll drive you home" Eli told Adam.

"Why?" Korie whined, "I'm bored, no offense Caley, but its just the two of us and... I'm not sure where I'm going with this... I'm tired!" Korie exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys. She gets like this when she's tired. She doesn't make sense.

"I am not! I want a vanilla cupcake!" Korie said, rubbing her eyes. The guys smiled and left, leaving Caley to help Korie up the stairs. "Caley... you're hiding something..." Korie said.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you in the morning. There's a package from us but we'll open that up tomorrow too. It's a Saturday tomorrow, so you can sleep late."

"Fine..." Korie frowned, "Fame" rang through the air. Korie flipped open her phone and smiled, "Well I'm sleeping. G'night Caley!"

"Wait! Korie!" Caley ran to her sister and pointed her in the right direction, "Your bed is _this_ way, remember?"

"Right! Silly me!" Korie exclaimed, "You know what I like?"

"What?" Caley asked, just hoping her sister would get to bed.

"Flowers..." Korie said before closing her eyes. Caley smiled and closed her eyes. Soon they were fast asleep...

A/N Yay! Eli and Korie with flowers! Caley and Adam with no more secrets! But, what is in the package? Hmmm... Please Review! Send us your ideas! Send us your comments! Send us anything except hateful messages-or chocolate cupcakes! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N We do not own Degrassi...

Korie yawned. She opened up her tightly clenched hand and smiled at the fistful of wildflowers. Looking around the room, she saw her sister just waking up too.  
"Let's open that package!" Caley said, now wide awake. As they tore into the box, they found a note, a charm, and a necklace. There were also eight colorful metallic safes, each a little bit smaller than the square tissue boxes. They safes opened with their birthday, 1-13-95. As Caley skimmed the note, she realized that inside two of the boxes were small video cameras. Also, the charm and necklace belonged to their mother. The charm was for Korie, The necklace for Caley. The package was from the circus, who were coming to visit in a couple of weeks. The note explained how their mom always kept a memory box and a video diary and invited the girls to do the same. Korie and Caley smiled, slight tears in their eyes, "We should do this." Korie said. They split up the mini-safes so the each got one of each color, and they each got a mini-video camera.  
"I'm putting mom's necklace and the note into one of my boxes, if that's fine with you." Caley said.  
"Of course it is, and I'm putting the charm and these flowers," She held the white wildflowers, "in my box."  
'I'm also going to change my combination. Birthdays are too easy to guess, and I want it to be private." Caley said, ready the instructions on the bottom on the boxes.  
"Umm what was the other thing you wanted to tell me," Korie asked, fiddling with her rainbow tank-top."  
"Adam and I will tell you-" DING-DONG OPEN THE DOOR! "-now" Caley said as she rushed downstairs to open the door for her boyfriend. Korie grabbed her green camera turned it on and walked downstairs, "Helloo, I am Korie Shine Afia and this," She pointed to her sister, talking to Adam, "is my twin Caley, talking to her boyfriend, Adam. So yeah... I will introduce you to them more when things aren't so... serious." Korie said, then shut off her camera, running to the door. As the trio headed back upstairs where it was more comfortable, Adam handed Caley an envelope and told her to open it later after he left.  
They all sat down. "Adam has a secret he'd like to tell you..." Caley told her sister.  
"We'll both tell her." Adam said, looking really nervous.  
"Adam is-" Caley started.  
"A female to male transgender." Adam finished, relieved that it was over.  
"Like Angel from RENT but opposite?" Korie didn't answer for a while, "Awesome!"  
"God, I love you guys," Adam said, "last time somebody found out, they pushed me into the girl's bathroom and said they wouldn't punch me 'cause I was a girl. When Drew tried to stand up for me, they beat him up." Now, Adam was practically crying. Caley started to comfort him while subtly motioning for her sister to leave them alone for a bit.  
"Aww!" Korie gushed, then a flash went off, and they turned to Korie, with a camera, "I'm gonna leave now... Don't do anything bad Caley!" Korie yelled.  
Caley chuckled a bit to herself and looked at Adam. He looked back at her. "Well that was awkw-" Adam said as Caley kissed him in the middle of his sentence. They saw a flash of bright light, and heard "Sorry, you guy's are just too cute!" Korie gushed. Caley said "I want that picture, Korie!" And then Adam kissed her again.  
"Guys?" They didn't answer, "Guys! Come on! I don't want you to suffocate!" Korie pouted, "No one listens to me!" She whined, hoping to get someones attention. Finally, Caley said "Come back in!"  
"Are you just going to kiss again? 'Cause if you are, I'm leaving." Korie warned.  
"We promise no more." Adam said, trying not to laugh. Korie opened the door, pouting, she sat on her bed.  
"Anyway, I got to go. I'm helping Drew get ready for his first date with Fiona."  
"Their going out?"  
"Yeah. He forgave me and she kinda did. But yeah, they seem to really like each other!" Adam said as he walked out. Korie screamed, "Is it like a makeover? I want to help! Actually," she thought for a second, "I want to give Caley a makeover!" This time, Caley screamed. "NO!"  
"I'm leaving now..." said Adam.  
"Come by later! Hopefully Caley will get a makeover! I really want to give her one..." Korie yelled after Adam. As soon as he left, Caley grabbed her blue video camera and turned it on. "My name is Caley May Afia, and I JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS!" Korie cam into frame, "I had mine first!"  
Caley opened up the envelope. A picture of Gracie holding a book tumbled out. Caley put it along with her video camera one of her boxes.

A/N Sorry this was a really short chapter. Everything's so happy-its annoying-for now... Send us your ideas for what can happen to the twins next! Please... we are kind of desperate and we don't know what our next chapter will be... so yeah... REVIEW!


	9. AN Sorry!

A/N Sorry we haven't updated in a while... We have been seriously writers blocked(Evil thing). So! If you have any ideas please send us them...WE NEED THEM! We may be working on a different story (Not on Degrassi, sorry) in the meantime.


End file.
